runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Soldier 1033
Hi Hi, Soldier. :) I've created a KOTA page - http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Knights_of_the_Abyss. (Theboy1001 11:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC)) On KOTA page, I put a member list, could you complete it? Theboy1001 20:16, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :It's the one at the side, with the CC ranks. Delete if you want. Theboy1001 20:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Re:So... What is there to talk about? Besides, it's almost 11:30 pm where I live and I'm hitting the sack. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 05:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Get on the IRC Chat. There's a link on the sidebar. Go to the one that says CGI:IRC. We can talk there easier. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.pngSpencer ' Talk | | ' 05:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page You protected the main page for "vandalism" reasons. I do not see any vandalism that has been undid. Link please. 01:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) F2P Yeah my clans are F2P. sorry about me not mentioning it. Teeky 02:18, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Destruction Err, any reason you deleted that redirect? It was perfectly reasonable. 04:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Yesterday when my talk page and my clan's page were vandalised you blocked my IP for it. I obviously didn't vandalise my own page so there might have been some kind of mistake and I had to reset my IP. I checked my IP before and it was mine that was blocked. I had edited the Knights of Guthix page before it was vandalised so you might have got confused? 1800 si uy b 07:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I think I know what happened now. There are 2 computers at my house and my brother and his friend were on the other one at the time the pages were vandalised. I think they deleted my clan's page because they hate my clan because we beat them in a battle. That would explain why it was my IP address that got blocked. 1800 si uy b 09:23, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I checked the edit logs and it was my old IP that vandalised the page. I think this confirms what I suspected about my brother and his friend vandalising the page. I am just worried that they might try to do it again. 1800 si uy b 09:33, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey why is my user talk page centered? 23:59, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::The problem wasn't the Welcome template, it was his archives box. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 02:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) KOTA banner Did you make the banner for the KOTA? It's really sweet looking. I oughta' make a banner like that for the DCC one of these days. 21:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I think my DCC banner is coming along good. Would you like to see it when I finish it in a few days? (I work on it at school while me and my 1337 buddies hang out in the computer lab.) 23:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. 00:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::It turned out that the PhotoShop file stored in my USB drive was compatable with the older version of PhotoShop I have on my home computer. I couldn't resist working on it! ::A downside of using my older version is that I don't know how to add cool effects to the font to spruce it up, so that'll have to wait until I go back to school tomorrow. Do you like it? Is there anything you would comment on changing? ::I was unoriginal when it came to the dimentions. I copied it from your KOTA banner. To the pixel. ^^ 03:03, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would help. 06:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Quick Question If you're talking about the main wiki, a person in question (I'm assuming you) should have been an active contributor there for at least three months, and have at least 1,000 edits. Though, it would be better to have more around 2,000. And by the way: I finished the banner. I think it's pwnage :D. 02:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :I think March or later would be a good bet. 03:14, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Hold on! I didn't delete my RfB! 21:29, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Link please. 21:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::WTF! The edit sounds as if it was actually made by me! Ok something is going on. 21:38, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh! I see it now. The deleted page is called RuneScape Clans:Request for adminship not RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/Airblade86 or something like that. So yes I did delete this. 23:07, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Sorry to intrude upon your conversation with Chiafriend but I think that the signature you have now is just fine. With the rollback icon, it's kinda hard to see as the icon is red and your background is red. 17:15, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::No problem. Hey can you give a font suggestion for my Sandbox or suggest a new one? 17:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) How's this for a sig idea? Soldier 1033 talk • • 17:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the imput as well. 17:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sure I'll sign. Hey can you help me with my Archives menu thingy? 17:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks again! 17:47, 13 December 2008 (UTC) RE: RSW Signatures I would say the fifth one. 21:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :The second. 21:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Things Then I accept you as a b'crat. 21:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Nice sig. 17:26, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::You might want to shorten it so it doesn't get cut off like mine does sometimes. 17:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::I'd like to shorten mine but I don't know how. 17:34, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks. How's the editing for you? 17:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh that's nothing. When I used to be on the YCM Wiki, they had a group of vandals called the Individual 11. They attacked every day and impersonated me because I kept reverting them. 17:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) That's just.....amazing..... You're very lucky to be able to make stuff like that....you know, videos, websites, forums. If we didn't have such technical setbacks and limitations....I bet GS could be as popular/good as you. Congratulations on such good work.-- 04:55, 14 December 2008 (UTC)